The Only Way She'll Learn
by seriousish
Summary: Chloe is going to learn to hold a high note if it kills her. Via auto-erotic asphyxiation. ChloeXAubrey


"I hate to do this, Chloe. You know I hate to do this."

Aubrey wasn't talking about the fingers she was using to rub Chloe's naked body, running from the sweat on her hip to the sweat on her collarbone, occasionally tweaking Chloe's hard nipples and wet labia when Aubrey thought she'd earned it. No, Aubrey was referring to her other hand, wrapped around Chloe's knotted Barden Bella scarf so it formed a highly effective noose.

With one hand, Aubrey eased the pressure on her best friend, allowing her to gasp in air; with the other, she enthusiastically diddled Chloe's slit. Chloe felt the oxygen permeate her lungs, felt the pleasure fill her from her toes up. It was an intoxicating combination. She felt like she'd just done a Jaeger-bomb through her va-jay-jay.

"Now," Aubrey said, slowing her fingers no matter how much Chloe whimpered for her to continue. "I want you to hit a high note and I want you to hold it. If you don't, I'm going to discipline you again. You know I don't want to do that, but I will do whatever it takes to get this fuckingbarber shop quartet up to spec!"

Chloe obediently opened her mouth and trilled. She knew it was a bad go the moment the note came out. All too soon, it wobbled, it quavered, and finally broke apart. Aubrey stared down at her in disapproval.

"You're not breathing with your stomach, Chloe," Aubrey said, making it sound like it was right up there with burning copies of Harry Potter. "If you're not going to breathe with your stomach…"

The scarf tightened again. Chloe had already panted in as much air as she could; now she was out of it, gagging on the last dregs of oxygen in her lungs. Aubrey just pulled the scarf tighter. Ironically, her fingers were deeper in Chloe's cunt than ever before, feeling so fucking good. If only Chloe could breathe, she'd be screaming.

"If you could just hold your high note," Aubrey said sweetly, whispering into Chloe's ear like she was sprinkling sugar on her cereal. "If you could just hold your high note for me, we could stop this and go to bed. I'd go down on you all you wanted, I'd finger you all you wanted. You could even use the strap-on dildo on me. I'm a very giving lover, Chlo, but you're not letting me be. Breathe with your stomach."

Aubrey released the scarf and this time Chloe was so, so careful to do as she was told. Lying on her back, she could see her stomach rising and falling as she took in breath.

Aubrey glowed. "That's it! That's good! You're the best, Chloe, I knew you could do it! We're almost there now, okay? How about I rub your clit?"

She did, and Chloe squirmed and moaned and kept breathing with her stomach. For such an dyed-in-the-wool control freak, Aubrey was also one hell of a cocksman, or whatever you called the lezbo version of that. Maybe she'd studied the Kama Sutra as hard as she had The Great Gatsby.

"Now open that mouth wide…" Aubrey pulled on the scarf just a little, barely enough to constrict Chloe's throat. Only a reminder to keep pleasing Aubrey. "Yes, that's good… wider… wider… pretend I'm going to sit on your face. You need your mouth nice and wide so you can eat every bit of my waxed cunt, dontcha?"

Chloe nodded, mouth wide open. Aubrey slipped her fingers into Chloe's mouth. Four went in easily. The thumb did not. Her brow wrinkled in anger and she tugged on the scarf, cutting off Chloe mid-breath.

"I said wide, you little tart! Wider!"

Chloe felt like her jaw was going to drop off, but she did as ordered. Now Aubrey's whole fist fit in.

"Now that is a Barton Bella effort!" Aubrey proclaimed, letting Chloe gag a little as she slowly eased off on the scarf. "Now, I know you know vibrato—" Aubrey actually blushed a little, recalling sitting on Chloe's face as her lieutenant practiced it. Quite nice. "—so now I want to hear you belt. Can you do that for me, Chlo? Can you do it for the Barton Bellas? Can you do it for yourself?"

Chloe nodded eagerly. She wouldn't let Aubrey down.

"I want to make you come, Chloe. I really want you to have a nice, big orgasm. So you just hold this note and I promise I'll make you come so hard, baby. Ready? Go!"

Chloe opened her mouth and belted like she was at the opera. She belted even as Aubrey finger-fucked her, faster and harder than she'd ever been touched. She belted until she felt invisible fingers pushing at her forehead. She ignored them; they weren't nearly as important as Aubrey's fingers. She belted until her breath ran out and kept belting and belting as Aubrey fingered her with two fingers, with three, with four, and then just like her mouth, she fit Aubrey's whole fist inside her. The note stayed strong and steady, constant as the sun shining down on a summer day, and just like the sun, Aubrey beamed down at her as she held her fucking note like she'd never sing again. That, more than anything else, was what made her come.

Aubrey unwound the scarf from her neck with the hand she'd taken out of Chloe's cunt. "That was magical, Chloe! I have chills! With performances like that, we're going to win Regionals for sure!"

Chloe was still catching her breath, but she nodded very supportively.

"Now," Aubrey said, removing her belt, "you're going to quiz me on the choreography for our big number, and anytime I get something wrong, I want you to give me a dozen hard smacks on the ass. Okay?"

Chloe smiled weakly. "Anything for acapella!"


End file.
